Shivering in the Moonlight
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: What if after Greg tortured Regina, there were repercussions? Everything is spiraling out of control. Lights flickering throughout the whole house, no doubt her fault. She has so many emotions making their way through her, the most prominent is fear. "I don't want to hurt you," Regina whimpers as a weird electoral current courses through her whole body. What's happening to me?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

 **Here is another story that popped into my head. Let me know what you thin.**

 **Enjoy :D  
...**

"What's wrong with me?" Regina says cowering into a corner of her living room. Everything is spiraling out of control, she hugs her knees close to her body as tears make their way down her face.

Lights flickering throughout the whole house, no doubt her fault.

 _What's happening to me?_

She has so many emotions making their way through her, the most prominent is fear.

"Regina?" Emma makes her way through the big mansion.

Her boots crushing thousands of chards of glass as she sees the small form huddled in a corner of the living room.

"Regina, you ok?" Emma asks cautiously, obviously she isn't but Regina doesn't look like she is in the talking mood.

"Emma you need to leave," she says in a weak voice, her fear growing. "I don't want to hurt you," Regina whimpers as a weird electoral current courses through her whole body.

"Regina you won't hurt me," Emma cautiously makes her way towards the disheveled Queen.

Emma carefully crouches down next to her, reaching out a hand to help her up. Electricity makes its way through Regina's frightened body.

It doesn't take long as the magical current leaves Regina's body. Causing a large spark of electricity to hit Emma.

As the current hits Emma's body, it throws her against the opposite wall.

"No! Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Regina cries as she runs out of the house, she doesn't stop running.

Choosing a direction to run and not stopping.

 _I can't keep hurting people._

She think as she runs and runs without a destination in mind. She runs until she doesn't know where she is.

She runs until the darkness completely engulfs her body.

...

 **Hope you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter :D**

 **...**

Regina can hear the slight buzz of electricity. She feels like all her emotions are riled up. She doesn't understand. She was resting in the Charming's apartment when she started to feel magic coursing through her body. Except it wasn't magic...

 _What is it?_

She feels like destruction follows her, a dark shadow waiting to strike. She needs to get away.

She's dangerous.

She groans as she attempts to move, every slight movement causing a shock to her already aching body, causing a spark to make its way through her body. Each spark awakening something deep inside her.

Awakening memories she would rather leave forgotten.

She remembers.

Every reprimand from her Mother, every rejection, every emotion, every bruise, every scar.

Every time her Father turned, didn't help her. Every time he pitied her.

Every emotion she felt when her love was taken away.

Every remark made by her husband. Every bruise, scar, emotion. Every late night visit.

Every betrayal caused by her step daughter.

Every rejection, every remark, every 'I hate you' from her son.

Every threat, emotion, every 'how did you get like this?' made by her enemy's daughter.

Every spark, helplessness, shock, electricity that went through her body. Every remark, memory, pain, hurt that a boy who once awakened an innocence she though long since lost. The boy she had felt a flicker of love for before he had run away.

Because that's what always happens.

She destroys everything she touches.

She walks, she walks until she sees the town line. The only thing she can think of,

 _End the pain._

 _It's not worth it._

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

 **This starts where I left off with Regina throwing Emma into a wall.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **TW: Abuse, Rape (Non Graphic).**

 **...**

"Crap!" Emma mutters as she stands up from her place on the floor.

 _Jesus Regina!_

She thinks as she tries to stretch out her sore muscles. Ignoring her aching and pleading muscles, Emma runs. She runs until she reaches the loft.

 _I never thought I lived this far away._

She thinks as she stumbles into the small apartment.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret shouts as she hurries over to her daughter.

"What happened?"

"Did you find my Mom?"Henry asks running down the stairs.

"Yes. I have no idea what's happening but she needs help."

"What happened?" David asks as he places a glass of water in front of the blonde.

Emma sighs, "when I came back from the cannery, she wasn't here like you said she was. So while you, mom, and Henry were with the Blue Fairy I was scared that Tamara or Greg had gotten her again. So I checked back at the Mansion. The place looked destroyed. Everything was broken. Glass everywhere. Lights flickering. As I walked in I found her huddled in a corner in the living room. She looked so scared. I could see the way the electricity moved through her body. I tried to comfort her, get her to calm down. But nothing worked. When I got too close, she begged me to leave, she didn't want to hurt me. It's like lightning came out of her body. All I remember is getting hit by electricity and thrown in to a wall. She apologized before she ran away. I don't know what's wrong, we need to help her."

"I know," God says as he mockingly walks into the apartment with a smirk on his face.

"You know?"

"Oh yes... you see your parents put their trust in the wrong person."

"You hurt my Mom?" Henry asks with tears in his eyes as he looks at his Grandparents confused.

"No!" Mary Margaret says in shock.

"Oh yes. Though.. I don't think you knew.. You see... the Blue Fairy has never liked Regina. It doesn't really surprise me that she'd fake help her."

"You're saying Mother Superior did this to Regina?" David asks in disbelief.

Gold nods, "indeed. You see, she helped Regina for a few hours. She knew taking off the cuff would give Regina her magic back. But as her magic slowly returned to her, it reacted against the electricity running through her already tortured body. Basically her magic and the electricity are fighting against each other as of right now."

"How do we fix it?" Emma asks standing up from the chair she had previously been sitting in.

"Just a simple spell."

Emma scoffs, "let me guess, which you can do... for a price."

"Yes. Of course. But I don't think you'd mind my price."

"What do you want?"

"Greg and Tamara."

"I don't know where they are."

"I do."

"They have the trigger," Mary Margaret says.

"I will give you my word that I will destroy it so it cannot be used again."

"You want revenge."

"Does it matter? All you have to do is help me find Regina and I'll perform the spell. Afterwards I will get Greg and Tamara. My own way. Do we have a deal?"

Emma nods, "deal."

...

After a long debate, Mary Margaret decided to stay with Henry in the apartment as David went to go find the Blue Fairy and Emma went with Gold to find Regina.

As they walk down the street Emma asks, "do you know where to start looking?"

"No, but I believe the forest may be a good place to start, sensing that she was trying not to harm anyone."

"Why are you helping?"

"I want Greg and Tamara."

"So?" Gold sighs, "what else is happening to her?"

He takes a deep breath, "her worst memories."

"What?"

"She's reliving her worst memories. As if they are really happening."

"Great," Emma mutters. "Do you know what they are? I'm guessing they aren't a walk in the parl."

"The exact opposite."

"Like?"

Gold stops walking and looks at the blonde angrily, "you really want to know everything she's reliving. Want to know how she's remembering her Mother beating her, killing the people she loved. Or maybe you want to her how her Father watched **wishing** he could help but doing nothing. Oh! No, you want to hear how her husband abused her. Beat her, raped her almost every night. Or would you rather I told you how she pleaded me to get rid of the child growing inside of her, put there by her rapist. I'm sure there are much more. Would you like to continue talking? Or would you like to put an end to her suffering?"

...

There are millions of memories playing through in her mind. All she wants is to cross the town line.

She can hardly move as she places her hands on her head, trying in vain to make the memories stop. None of them are good. All of them remind her of how many mistakes she's made, how vulnerable and weak she is.

 _"Regina, why can't you listen?"_

 _"I'm sorry Momma," the small 5 year old child says as she cowers into the corner of her bedroom._

 _"You're sorry?" The small child nods, "if you're sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place."_

 _"I'm sorry Momma! I'll be good, I promise. "_

 _"How many times have I told you_ _ **not**_ _to call me that!" Cora snaps._

 _"I'll be good Mother."_

 _"You know better by now."_

 _Regina doesn't understand what she did wrong. All she did was eat a piece of candy._

 _"Go downstairs, now." Cora says in a low and threatening voice._

 _"Mother please!"_

 _"What did I just say!" Cora snaps. Regina cries as she hurries into the room. The small child realizing her fate as her Mother hits her with various objects. Hoping, pleading that for one night she wouldn't use the whip._

Regina cries out as she relives the memory. Falling to the ground, the pain not registering as rocks dig into her flawless skin. She hugs her knees close to her body as yet another memory starts.

 _"Regina!" Leopold shouts as he slaps her on her cheek._

 _"You will do as I say." He says as the barely 19 year old cries. Begging, pleading him to stop."I am your husband you filthy slut. You will please me." Her tears never cease as Leopold uses her body for his pleasure. It doesn't take him long to finish._

 _It never does._

 _But he uses her, degrades her in every way he can. Tonight, he's drunk. He usually is. But something is different, he's rougher._

 _Violent._

 _He beats her, all night long. Regina doesn't know why, he usually stops._

 _When he's satisfied with the amount of bruises littering Regina's body he leaves. Regina knows that this time, she won't need to ask Rumple for his help. The King had already killed the child growing inside her._

"STOP!" Regina screams into the dark night, "please, " she pleads.

Just a few more inches and it can all be over. She crawls forward slowly. The town line not far from her hand. The pain... She needs to stop. Make the memories stop.

 _Make it stop._

...

 **Hope you liked it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Danke Jessy! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel! 3**

 **Liebe Grüße :D**

 **Ok Guys, this is the last chapter, thank you for reading!**

 **...**

"We're getting close," Gold says as he and Emma make their way through the forest.

"We're getting closer to the town line," Emma says in worry.

"Indeed, we must hurry."

It wakes them no longer than 5 minutes to reach the town line. Emma runs as fast as she can when she sees the brunette struggling to cross the town line.

"Regina!"

Emma shouts as she falls to her knees, taking the trembling and weak brunette into her arms.

"Please..." Regina pleads with tears in her eyes.

 _I don't want to hurt you._

Gold kneels beside Regina, easily and quickly putting the spell on Regina.

"Regina?" Emma looks down as she notices the brunette's eyes close, the trembling stop. Emma shakes the suddenly still brunette in worry. "Why isn't she awake, what did you do?"

"My part of deal. She's asleep."

"For how long?" Emma asks in frustration.

"I have no desire to cross you nor put Regina in pain. She is asleep. As soon as all the electricity makes its way out of her body, without hurting her, she will wake up. Now, I will find my end of the bargain." He says as he walks back into the forest.

...

Emma walks back to the loft, carrying the brunette in her arms.

 _She shouldn't be this light._

"As soon as you wake up, you're eating. Even if that means force feeding you."

After a 15 minute walk, Emma makes her way up the stairs and into the overcrowded apartment.

"Mom!" Henry shouts as he sees them walk through the door.

"David, could you help me get her into the bed?"

David nods as he helps lay the brunette down on the bed.

Erma sighs as she covers her with a warm blanket, smiling as Henry crawls in next to her.

"Did you get Blue?" Emma asks as she stands and makes her way over to her parents.

"Yes. She's in a magical cell for now. She's not too happy."

Emma nods, "I'll deal with her later."

"Is she alright?" Mary Margaret asks in concern as she watches the slow rise and fall of the brunette's chest as Henry wraps his arms tightly around his Mother.

Emma nods, "yeah. She should wake up soon. Gold cast the spell, she should be fine."

 _I hope._

"Emma!" Henry shouts as Regina's eyes flutter open, Emma runs over and eases onto the bed facing Regina.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"I...hurt...you..." Regina struggles to say with a tired voice.

"No, I'm fine. Really."

Regina smiles, "you save me."

Emma nods, "yeah. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

Regina smiles, "no. I guess not."

"Though, I've got to say, you really know how to scare someone."

"Sorry, " Regina says as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

Emma smiles, "it's ok. Sleep. Everything's ok. We'll be here when you wake."

...

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
